The Ides of March is Coming
by Anneliese1212
Summary: One shot story where Buffy is Harry's sister but it has a little twist added to it that I haven't ever seen anyone else do before. If you have, let me know, I'd like to read it.


The Ides of March Is Coming

Crossover: Harry Potter/ Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter. Also, no money is being made off this story. Have a nice day.

A/N: I made up a birthday for Buffy, it may not be the real thing or compatible with Harry Potter but . . . we'll all live, right? Enjoy the story.

* * *

Buffy had been at Hogwarts for about two months. She found out she had a little brother the summer before and they got together then. When she met the people he was living with, her aunt and uncle, she was appalled. Luckily, with her living in England now, he was able to move in with her. The same thing about their mothers' blood protecting him applied to her as well and they had a great time with one another. Even though Buffy had an apartment in London, they still spent most of their time at Gimmauld Place. They found out that Buffy was magickly gifted too and Harry and his friends taught her quite a bit. Remus Lupin, an old professor at Hogwarts, was also living at Grimmauld Place and Buffy probably got the most help from him. While her brother and his friends were really great, she wanted them to be able to do things with each other that they had been prevented from doing the previous summers. She wanted them to forget school as much as possible and just be teenagers. She learned a lot that summer. So much so, that she was able to go to Hogwarts with her brother during his last year and study with the sixth and seventh years.

Remus was also going back to Hogwarts as well. He was taking his old position as DADA professor again which made Buffy excited. She had developed a thing for him during their time together. She just called it a 'thing' because she didn't want to classify it as anything more. She didn't think he felt the same, even if he did, he was just stuffy enough to let the age difference bother him, and she didn't want to get her hopes up. She had done that far too often and nearly always got burned. She was going to let things run their course and if something happened, then it happened. Buffy was not going to chase after anything that she couldn't have anymore.

It didn't help that she saw him everyday. Not just in classes, but also in the common living area. Buffy was given private living quarters just like the other professors at Hogwarts but they all shared the same common room. Much like the students. Dumbledore explained that if the teachers had prejudices against houses then they weren't being good role models to inter-house unity so the change was made from private apartments to this. He had a twinkle in his eye that was completely suspicious, in Buffy's opinion but she ignored it for the time being.

Her studies were going quite well, she was a very fast learner, but she always seemed to have trouble in Charms. She was sitting with her study group, a bunch of sixth and seventh years, practicing. Hermione and Draco Malfoy were tutoring them but no matter how much the professors urged them to at least I try /I and get along, they just couldn't make it happen. Soon their argument escalated and they were dueling. The rest of the group got out of the way to watch and that's when it happened. Malfoy was falling down and in the process mispronounced a hex that ended up missing Hermione.

It didn't, however, end up missing Buffy. As soon as she was hit, she felt a cold wind blow so hard it felt like it was moving through her body. The cold was so painful that her body did the only thing it could do to protect her, it started to shut down. Buffy's vision started to go black and her limbs got heavy. She saw Remus walk into the room and passed out.

When Buffy woke up, she found that she had been brought to the infirmary. She looked around and saw that she was the only one there at the moment and decided to make a mad dash out of there. After all, she had never been a big fan of hospital-like environments. Once she reached freedom, she headed towards the Great Hall for dinner. It was dark outside so she figured she must have missed lunch. As she entered, she noticed that she didn't recognize anyone. She walked towards the Gryffindor table, like she always did, and looked for the back of her brothers' messy head. She found him sitting next to Ginny.

As she got nearer, she saw that the students were reacting strangely to her presence. The girl who was sitting next to Harry turned around as she walked up to them, but she wasn't Ginny. Suddenly, Buffy began to realize where she was. Even though she didn't think she knew anyone when she walked into the room to begin with, she knew this particular group.

"Are you alright?" the not-Ginny girl asked. "We were all pretty worried about you; you took a really bad spill in the lake yesterday."

"The lake?" Buffy asked dumbly.

She couldn't believe this. Somehow that idiot, Malfoy, sent her back in time. I And /I he couldn't make it so she landed softly on a bunch of cushions, he had to dump her in the lake.

Dumbledore and Madam Pompfrey were headed towards the table. Immediately, Madam Pompfrey started checking her vitals and Dumbledore introduced himself.

"So, I got dumped in a lake?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, you seem to have recovered quite nicely though Miss . . ." Dumbledore questioned.

Buffy looked at the Harry look alike and the not-Ginny, before answering. Her parents.

I What do I do/I

Deciding that this was a magic school and if she wanted to get home, they could probably find her a way, she opted for the truth.

"My name's Elisabeth. Elisabeth Potter actually." she answered after her internal debate. She looked over at the astonished group of students.

"Born March 15, 1978." she said staring strait at Dumbledore.

"If there's any way you can help me get home, I would really appreciate it. There's a big war going on and my side can't afford to loose any fighters."

* * *

As always, please review. 


End file.
